memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Double Negative
Double Negative (or DNeg as it is also referred to) is a London, UK-based digital visual effects (VFX) company, founded in 1998, and one of their first accounts became Lucasfilm, who contracted the company as support for their main VFX vendor ILM for the effects of the Star Wars main saga's prequel trilogy. In 2015 the company became a major CGI provider for . The company had special "Behind the Screens" screening events organized at their Vancouver, Canada branch on 3 October, and at their London, UK headquarters on 15 November 2016, in order to showcase and explain to the audience their work they had done for the film. Pursuant their work on Beyond, the company was contracted to support main VFX vendor Pixomondo with the effects work for the second season of , though they remained uncredited for it. The company continued to do so for the second season episodes and of (also including the first season episode according to , albeit uncredited), as well as for the effects of , credited this time around in both cases. ''Star Trek'' staff :note: This list is currently incomplete, as, for the television productions in particular, only the by the company itself credited (senior) staffers are known for certain. Other credits are derived from the individuals' IMDb entries, but who are confirmed on the official company website as (ex-)employees, the unconfirmed ones excepted. * **Francisco Alvarez – CG Artist (uncredited) **Jyoti Arora – Roto Artist (uncredited) **Alvaro Bataller – Digital Compositor (uncredited) **Babak Bina – 3D Artist (uncredited) **Raymond Chen – VFX Supervisor **'Peter Chiang''' – Co-Founder, Co-CEO, Senior VFX Supervisor (unconfirmed) **Siobhán Condon – VFX Production Coordinator (uncredited) **Francesco Dell'Anna – Digital Compositor (uncredited) **Olivier Dubard – Gerealist TD (uncredited) **Katerina Dzolganovski – CG Artist (uncredited) **Christopher Ford – Generalist Technical Director (uncredited) **Dave Freeman – Concept Artist (uncredited) **Caroline Jimenez Garcia – Layout Technical Director (uncredited) **Catarina Gonçalves – Rotoscopr Artist (uncredited) **Jack Jenkins – Roto Artist (uncredited) **'Cameron Johnson' – Assistant Colorist (unconfirmed) **Romain Joly – VFX Artist (uncredited) **África Aguirre Martin – Studio/Data Management (uncredited) **Lukas Tiberio Klopfenstein – Roto/Prep Artist (uncredited) **Vikram Kulkarni – Digital Compositor (uncredited) **Kew Lin – Rotoscope Artist (uncredited) **Andreas Maaninka – Lead Modeler (uncredited, 2017 Beyond VES Award co-nominee) **Garry Maddison – Colorist (uncredited) **Milos Milosevic – 2D Sequence Supervisor (uncredited) **Jeremy Mooney-Somers – Effects Technical Director (uncredited) **Amit Narwani – Matchmove Artist (uncredited) **Katrina Navassartian – VFX Associate Producer (uncredited) **Aaron Noordally – Prep/Paint Artist (uncredited) **Philip Pendlebury – VFX Artist (uncredited) **Manuel Perez – Digital Compositor (uncredited) **Xin Yi Puah – VXF Editor (uncredited) **Rushab Punmiya – VFX Artist (Vancouver, uncredited) **Rhys Salcombe – 3D Sequence Supervisor (uncredited, 2017 Beyond VES Award co-nominee) **Benoit Terminet Schuppon – Layout Artist (uncredited) **Romain Simonnet – Generalist TD/Environment TD/Digital Matte Painter (uncredited) **Sean Stranks – VFX Supervisor **Alan Stucchi – Roto and Prep Site Supervisor-Compositor (uncredited) **Andy Taylor – VFX Producer **Roger Tortosa – Lighting and Senior Generalist TD (uncredited) **Neil West – Lookdev and Lighting Technical Director (uncredited) **Lawrence Zalasky – Layout Technical Director (uncredited) **'Lye Zechari' – Matchmove Artist (unconfirmed) * **DIS Season 2 ***Cordell Briggs – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ***Jess Brown – VFX Producer ***Doug Campbell – Compositing Supervisor (uncredited) ***Michelle Eisenreich – VFX Eexecutive Producer (uncredited) ***Giuseppe Faro – IT Support (uncredited) ***Dominik Trottier – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ***Patryk Urbaniak – Look Development TD (uncredited) * **ST Season 2 ***Alexander Maldoff – Line Producer (uncredited) ***Jeanne Motulsky – VFX Production Assistant (uncredited) ***Thomas Quetteville – Environment Artist (uncredited) ***Michelle Teefey Lee – VFX Producer ***Jessica Ton – VFX Coordinator (uncredited) ***Derek Wentworth – VFX Supervisor * **PIC Season 1 ***Vera Bennett – Line Producer (uncredited) ***'Danka Chiang' – Environment TD (unconfirmed) ***Mike Enriquez – VFX Supervisor ***Kate Lowe – VFX Coordinator (uncredited) ***Ruth Meridjen – Digital Compositor (uncredited) ***Molly Pabian – VFX Producer External links * – official site ** ** ** ** * Category:Digital visual effects companies